


Wicked This Way Comes

by Dirtykinkylove



Series: Daddy Kink [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dark Derek Hale, F/M, Infidelity, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: Stiles can't regret her affair with Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick companion piece for the third installment from Derek's pov.

Their affair started when her mother went on a weekend trip with her girlfriends. Stiles would like to say she saw it coming, but she never honestly thought Derek would ever look at her as sexually desirable given their age difference and his marital status. She knows she should feel guilty for sleeping with her mother's husband, but the guilt is swallowed up with each lash of his tongue against her sensitive pussy or the feel of slick digits anally penetrating her.

Scottie suspects she has a boyfriend - Derek is fond of sucking imprints of his mouth into the delicate skin of her breasts or spanking her ass raw - and Stiles wishes she could tell her best friend the truth. She is fucking an amazing man who loves to find ways to surprise her with new and hotter ways for them to get off. She thinks Derek likes the thrill of almost getting caught by her mother because he will often urge her to her knees to suck his cock when Claudia is in the next room, stepped away to answer the phone, or one memorable time, went inside the house to get a glass of water leaving them outside to tend the flowerbed she had Derek construct. He'd pinned Stiles to the ground the minute Claudia was out of sight, dick hard through his ever present shorts, and they'd humped out in the open where her mother could see through the kitchen window or their neighbor if he looked over the back fence. Stiles almost wishes her mother would see the reason why her husband is bored with her dusty vagina. She knows there is marital strife because Claudia doesn't know how Derek mocks her behind her back, telling her daughter how angry she is that he's never interested in her anymore.   _Why would I want that_? he wonders to his young lover when she is spread wide for him,  _when I have this_?  

Yes, why indeed?


End file.
